Love Ages apart
by Astarate
Summary: Maybe falling for an out of bounds lover was not in Annabeth's To-Do list for collage. But she never backs down. Can she get what she wants and deserves. A new view for percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

I opened my eyes and greeted yet another strange morning. That day the sky was a clear blue. There were no clouds what so ever. I turned to face my calendar and my face brightened. It was July 17th. Finally the first day of my college had come. I was going to start in Olympus University. It's one of the most prestigious college for ingineering and sciences in the world. I was lucky to get into this college. My main stream of course was Architecture and I had applied for the dual course also. Marine Biology was my dual subject. I was thrilled about the architecture classes but wasn't thinking about the marine biology classes that much. After all i didn't know back then that through out the year and all my life i would be waiting for that one marine biology class.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I stepped out of my black clad limo and looked around the entrance gate. There was nothing much in that area. Just the huge campus of the college. It's boundaries were almost ten kilometers long and i couldn't even imagine the total area it covered. The nearest town was almost sixty kilometers away. I smartly stepped inside the borders while my chaperon dealt with the entrance details. Later, i stood in front of the main office, humming my favorite tune and admiring my new home for next five years.

I'm already seventeen plus. I'm lean, blonde even tough i like brunettes, I'm, if not completely but noticeably tanned. I don't know if my stormy grey eyes are attractive or not. But well they are grey. I look a lot like my mom, Athena Chase. She is this CEO of Chase architecture. Dad is an inventor but we are rich mostly because of mom. I am their only daughter and mom's only heir. But it's not like I'm forced to be an architect. Trust me when I say I love architecture. It just speaks to me somehow. I can spent all day looking at a famous monument and admiring it's architecture.

By the time i realized that i was taking a stroll i was already near the open beach-pool thing. The college was well planned and built. The swimming pool was well built in an elliptical shape and there was a low breeze flowing there. Perfect for relaxing. Even tough it was still not time for summer here (she was in the Australian campus) the pool was well filled and well maintained.

I was going to turn around and head back to main office or at least try to remember my way back when something caught my eyes. A boy with tousled black hair was walking on the edge of the swimming pool. I frowned. Why would anyone cross the railing and walk on the edge, and when i say edge i really mean the very edge separating the water and the surface. As his eyes were closed and he was very busy listing to his dj head phones, i studied him. He was gorgeous. His messy black hair, Slightly tanned muscular yet lean frame, the way his hands were stuffed in his trouser's pockets. The was his White shirt and Blue-white grid patterned hoodie just complemented his perfect tall figure. Her was remarkably taller than me and I am not short for a seventeen year old girl. His face was calm. From the looks of it he might have been a senior. Maybe a third or fourth year. A slight blush creeped up to my cheeks as I continued to stare at him. Then he moved even closer to the edge so that he was kind of dangling-walking by the pool.

Oh-oh. I thought. He was going to fall big time. I hurried over to him and called out loud

"Hey! you too close to the edge of the pool! you are gonna fall!" As he didn't even halt a toe i considered that the music in his head phones must be really loud. So i kind of nervously touched his shoulder to get his attention. Well i still believe what happened next was not my fault.

He jumped so suddenly, his eyes flying open, and he fell into the pool with a huge splash. His eyes were the most beautiful one I've ever seen. A pair of sea green orbs. Then after a moment he broke the surface and looked around frantically. For a moment i panicked and asked,

"Can you swim?"

"Of course I can! Why did you startle me? What was that for? Where are my head phoned? You know how hard that brand is to get?" He was kind of screaming at me but i was too dumbfounded as his voice was really... light and sexy.

But hey was he blaming me for his unplanned swim?

"For your information you were walking on the edge and were going to fall off. I thought it would be nice of me to say that to you. But you are so ungrateful!"

With a loud moan he howled himself out of the pool and glared at me.

"Should i be grateful for this?" He said pointing towards his white shirt which was a see through now and blood rushed to my cheeks but i kept my cool, "Well thanks, you made my day." he added sarcastically.

"Excuse me? I was just trying to help!"

"Yeah right. i wish my head phones were able to speak." He bend and took picked his head phones out of the pool and jerked it furiously infront of me. Water splattered over my face and i squinted.

"Hey!" I glared at him

"My head phones are angry!"

"You are so annoying!"

"I should be saying that!"

"Mam! your room is ready! but sorry you would have to share it as-" My Chaperon stopped in mid run.

I turned to face the annoying, handsome guy again to give him another piece of my mind but he was already walking away.

"Hey wait!" i called out but he just quickened his pace which ticked me off. "God you are annoying!" I shouted at his retreating figure.

"Mam your-"

"I know already!" My chaperon paled and i apologised promptly for my outburst at him.

That guy... next time I see him he better be prepared for a come back for his un-gentlemanly behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

I walked out of the architecture class and yawned. I was already bone tired after the first lecture and i had marine biology class next. For a moment, standing there i felt like opting for a dual subject was a big mistake. I could have been sleeping peacefully in my room and waited for my roommate to arrive. She was due to arrive today. I lazily walked to the next tower.

The marine bio class room was impressive. It was like the inside of an aquarium without fishes. By the time i entered the other kids had already settled in their seats. I took a seat by a frizzy-red head. She turned and raised a perfect eyebrow at me. I just ignored her. Girls like her give off an oh-I'm-so-superior-aura all the times. It's best to ignore them. Well my little ignorance seemed to irritate her and she opened her mouth to say something but gasped instead. Well that annoying-gorgeous guy from yesterday had made a reappearance. He was in my year? He definitely looks a bit older than me so i thought maybe he was a third or forth year student. Well, he was wearing full black jeans this time with baby blue T-shirt and a pearly white hoody.

Then he stopped near the teacher's post and grinned at us mischievously. The teacher's post huh? The teacher sure is late.

"Hey guys!" The boy spoke up. His tone light and causing every girl in the room to blush.

"Guess what? I'm your new marine biology teacher! nice meeting you all."

Gosh did he really think we would fall for that?

Well his smile seemed to waver a little and I barely suppressed a laugh.

"What?" he whined a little. "I really am your teacher!"

"Yeah right! and i'm a Vampire. No body's gonna buy your P.J. you dummy!" I said all those before i could even stop myself. He turned and stared straight at me. A smile creeping up his cheeks. Then suddenly he stopped smiling and started fidgeting. What the hell?

A stout man, whom i recognized as Mr.D our dean entered the classroom. We all stood up immediately and i saw the red head passing the gorgeous guy a seductive wink. He shivered slightly and gulped much to my amazement.

"How is the class going on Mr. Petraeus or you seem to prefer Peter Johnson."

My mouth fell open. So this guy, Peter Johnson, what a rubbish name!, _really _was our teacher?

Well Peter gritted his teeth for some reason but then flashed Mr.D one of his dazzling lopsided grin and then looked straight at me, giving me goosebumps in the process, and said,

"I'm not Peter Johnson. I'm Perseus Jackson. But guys, please call me Percy." and then he winked at me. The wink was not a seductive one like the red head's but it certainly effected me more than the red head's effected Percy.

"And miss Anabell-

"Annabeth" I corrected Mr.D in a small shaky voice.

"Whatever, Chase i hope you pay your respects to you teachers." My cheeks turned pink and i greeted Percy in a much low voice.

"Don't worry Mr.D" Percy said with a mock serious expression, "I have that effect on girls."

I was gonna throw my backpack at him but i didn't need to as Mr.D threw a glare at him.

"Or... maybe not!" Percy said nervously." And with that the bell rang and Mr.D walked out of the room without another worn.

"So next time we would-" Percy was trying to say something but no one was paying attention to him. The boys were rushing out and the girls were too busy calling dibs on him.

I sighed. Just as i passed by him i tripped over someone's leg and fell on my butt. Good god that no on had noticed.

"cough-payback-cough" was all Percy said while helping me up. Was this guy even real?

"You are soooo... ugh how old are you anyway." Surely this had to be a mistake. I mean after all Percy was worse than a two year old!

"Twenty-seven Chase! I'm twenty-seven" Ten years above me? For some unknown reason i felt a tad sad but recovered quickly and pulled Percy by his collar to bring him on the same level as mine. I agree that i was a little harsh as he jerked forward and, even if just for a second, our lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

**All the chapters are going to be Annabeth's POV unless I mention someone else's.**

The whole day was crap. After the Marine bio classes the college ended with an students meeting with the dean in the auditorium. He announced the winners of student body president elections for second, third year. As the fourth year was mainly going to be an internship year, no president for them. There were less students appearing for dual degree and as the fifth year was going to be their internship year for the other subject, they also didn't get a President. And alas the first year's student council president was to selected on marks basis. That was not the problem but the student council president (SCP) _had _to be an all rounder. Well... I really wasn't into painting and held no achievements for it. Well i love drawing architecture diagrams but don't know how i would paint because honestly i have never tried it before.

But the frizzy red head surely had and was selected as president. I sniffed a little and that annoying marine bio teacher noticed and smirked at me. I just did my best to ignore him but I could tell that his eyes were over me all the time. He wasn't even interested in knowing more about red head's- Jolene Thinker's- hobbies and interests, I really can't blame him for that. And so like that, red-head selected a whole bunch of sluts like her for student's council. Well i didn't like her because she was selected as SCP, but because of our conversation earlier:-

_Flashback- (Outside my room in the first year girl's hostel )_

**_Jolene-_**_ Hey Annabeth Chase! nice to meet you._

**_Annabeth-_**_ Well we did meet in marine bio but this is the first time we are talking._

_**Jolene-**__(With fake enthusiasm) So true! Sorry I didn't know you were Athena Chase's daughter back then._

**_Annabeth-_**_ (Eyes twitching) You only become friends with rich people?_

**_Jolene-_**_ So true! Gosh you really are intelligent. But here is this thing, see I kind of like Percy Jackson and want him all for_ me,_ just till... he still interests me. But you see I have this strange intuition that you are in the way. So, just wanted to tell you to back off and give up on him. (adds a fake sweet smile)_

**_Annabeth-_**_ (taken aback) W-W-WHAT? For god sake he is ten years older than... both of us._

**_Jolene-_**_ Hot men like him, even if they are older, are perfect to keep by my side and sleep for fun. So don't do anything that would put you on my bad side. I want him and I will have him._

**_Annabeth-_**_ Gods you are sick. I am not afraid of you and I will do whatever I want to do._

_**Jolene- **__We will see about your regrets later, I'm also here to invite you to the truth and dare game this night. Girls get to know each other in the second year boy's dorm. _

**_Annabeth-_**_ That's against rules. And I guess your night means after curfew. Not a wise thing telling me I could turn you in._

**_Jolene-_**_ Come or everyone would think you are a chicken and our hot marine bio teacher won't like chickens and no, before you ask, he wouldn't be there. I just guessed it because you know I'm his type._

**_Annabeth-_**_ You are delusional, but i would come just to prove I'm not a chicken._

**_Jolene-_**_ We are all set then. Don't forget !0:00 pm sharp!_

_Flashback ends_

So that's why I'm spending my precious time holed up in the middle of crazy drunk teenagers.

"Hey Annabeth! truth or dare?" A blonde dude asked me with a drunk smile.

"Why? Truth of course! Annabeth is not that daring." Jolene said, taking a swig of bear from her glass.

Well, when you put it like that bitch I just would have to take dare. Okay. how bad it could be? She would probably ask me to kiss someone. It's not like it would be my precious first kiss. But what if she asks me to sleep with someone? I'm still a virgin! I don't want to loose my virginity to some pig!

"Hum hum. So what is it sweetie? Truth or dare?" Jolene asked with an acidic edge to her voice.

"Dare." With that I braced myself for the worst.

"Good! looks like you have guts!" Jolene's eyes glinted and I remembered what she had said earlier '_We will see about your regrets later'._

"You just have to take a trip to the prostitute colony and come back with you clothes still intact!"

What?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! As my exams are coming up I would not be able to give regular updates. **

I don't know what was more insulting. To be thought of being a prostitute by some drunk men or actually being chased down the streets by a bunch of them. Yes, as you can guess a bunch fat, perverted, drunk men where chasing after me for the last ten minutes and yelling 'meat! meat!' I was surprised to see their stamina at any rate. The cheap alcohol they take as their daily diet must be super nutritious. Any way I was still running when i found an open door to a factory like building. My first thought after hearing the door close with a thud behind me was, 'Cool! now you hit a dead-end, so smart of you!'

"Hey Missy Missy. Don't run away. We will just take a bite." I turned to see a bald, fat drunkard advancing towards me. I looked all around but there were only boxes every were. I could throw one at them but I knew the boxes were certainly not empty and light. Fear crept into my bones. As i started to back away two men pushed me towards the was and pinned my arms against me. My brain felt like it was going to explode. Random useless ideas jumped into my mind and I looked here and there rapidly for some help.

"Hold you head meat!" The bald man gripped my cheeks with his thumb and index finger and came yet closer. I was on the verge of screaming when i caught a flash on sea-green eyes from somewhere. Then i saw him properly. In his black jeans and white untucked, white formal shirt with his black loose tie, and messed up black hair, he looked like a superman to me at that point. I was going to scream for help but he put a finger on his lips to shut me up. I gave him an annoyed glare but didn't say anything or look at him. But i got to keep this baldy away before Percy made his move.

"Oh my god! you are so handsome! I feel so privileged!" I squeaked like a little girl who had just received her favorite ice-cream.

"Good for you meat!" Oh no! he was closing in ahead. gotta keep him talking!

"I'm Annabella! and you are?" I asked him, giving him a smile that i guess was seductive.

"Don't worry Annibellow!" I flinched "You don't need to know that now if you love your tongue then shut up." I inched away a little and saw Percy doing something with an electric box. What is he up to? Well, whatever it is, he better be quick.

Now the baldy was so close that I could feel his drunk breadth on my skin. He should buy a toothpaste when he gets sober. Anyway he was close and I was starting to freak out when Percy punched the fir alarm button and the alarms blared but there was no light or water, just the siren.

"Run run police! Hurry up Annobelly!" the bald man tucked at me but now my other hands were free so punched his nose hard. Hell on his butt then stood up and ran, promising to do something nasty when he saw me again.

Someone grabbed my wrist and I punched him too. Alas! it was my saviour but thank god I only punched his shoulder.

"Ouch! are you crazy?"

"Sorry, I thought-"

"What? And for god's sake Chase, What are you doing here?"

"I-I Jolene..." So explained the complete scenario. By the time I was done, His eyes had become murderous.

"Are you stupid? Excepting a dare like that?"

"I was just trying to-"

"What do think that bitch did this for?" The way he called Jolene a bitch satisfied me somehow. It really did smash her big plans of dating him.

"She did this to humiliate you. Now she is going to spread this news, of you being a prostitute all over the campus I bet she has put a camera on you somewhere." He was going to check me for a camera then realized what he was about to do and grabbed my hand and pushed me behind some boxes. The column of boxes were huge here so no one would be able to see from the other side.

"Take your time. I will make sure that no one comes after you." His cheeks were a little flushed but from embarrassment or anger, I could not tell.

So he walked away somewhere and i concentrated on finding a hidden camera. Sure a hell was a small camera attached to my jeans side pocked button. I dropped it down and stamped on it. Suddenly all my anger and far were flowing out of me and I stamped the camera while repeating only one thing, "I hate you! I hate you Jolene!"

"W-what wrong Chase? Hey it's already broken. stop it!" Percy came around from somewhere and tried to stop me but i was so angry. I could have even killed Jolene if she were in front of me at that time.

"Hey Chase... ANNABETH!" That caught my attention. He had never called me by my first name before. And when he said it, my name felt so perfect. But I was still shivering from head to toe. Then his next stem surprised me.

He pulled me into a hug and patted my head."

"Calm down already." And surprisingly I did. He was still holding me like that, his chin in my hair when a thought occurred in my head and I felt so silly for not noticing it before. So I started thrashing at his chest with my fists.

"Hey!" he protested.

"What are you doing here? What are you doing here? What are you-"

"Jeez Chase! What do you think I'm doing here?"

What did I guess he, A young gorgeous adult, was doing in a colony like this? huh! beats me. I thought sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

"So... basically you are in love with dolphins." I stated while looking down at him. He was crouched next to a huge box and was petting a little baby dolphin. I hadn't realized before this moment that these boxes were literally huge.

Anyway, Percy told me that this area is not only a... an indecent colony but also a ground for illegal trades. Here some people called 'Madries' were kidnapping dolphins from all over the world and were selling them for illegal freak shows and stuff. Percy just wanted to catch them red-handed. I was glad that this was the reason for his presence in the colony and not the one of which i was thinking. I scowled a little at myself internally. Why do i even care? He is ten years older than me, for heaven's sake that's huge. More over i was Athena Chase's only legitimate child(everyone make mistakes my mom just made a lot of them.) She would never approve of me dating a teacher. What am i thinking? God! what's wrong with me.

Percy made a face before saying, "They are better that some people I know Chase. And i just like the way they seem to be always smiling" His eyes gained a faraway look as he continued, "Even when they are suffering, they keep on smiling. They remind me of mom."

I had been in college for a few days and had picked up bits and pieces of rumors. One of them was about the new teacher, That is Percy, that he is a big Casanova. I somehow know the rumors were only half truth. And as much friendly as he appeared with every single person he met, His forced smile had become so real that he... could easily suppress his real feelings.

Or maybe i was giving my mind an override.

"That statement defines you." i blurted out. He just looked at me with wide eyes and realized what he had said earlier. He looked away and tapped the baby dolphin gently on it's head. Maybe being a dolphin is no bad after all.

"Hey Chase." He called out quietly, still not meeting my gaze "Why aren't you bombarding me with questions about my... about what I said earlier?"

"You would continue it you wanted to. When you push someone they just only get away from you." I stated sagely.

A cocky grin stretched over his face as he took a step towards me and said, "So you want me near you?"

"Not! I mean no, I mean don't i-i" I stuttered and flattered stupidly and my cheeks turned crimson. Percy just threw his head back and laugh. It was the first time I was seeing laugh him laugh. I felt like I was hearing someone laugh for the first time. If possible, my cheeks turned redder.

"God Chase!", He said between laughs, "You are adorable"

Do you want me to die blushing you stupid teacher?

"Well" he said after he had calmed down a bit, "I better snap some shots and send them to the police. They'll know what to do. I wish i could keep one of these." He eyed the boxes longingly.

Then he started clicking pictures and after that called someone and spoke to them in hushed voices. After that shoulders relaxed and he looked at me, his eyes shining out of happiness. They were really pretty.

"They are coming. We better get going. And Chase-" He looked at me with a sincere smile, which was rare, and continued, "Thanks for not asking anything back then. To repay your generosity I'll save you from detention."

Oh no. I had completely forgotten about that. Gosh! My mom would kill me if she came to know about any of this. I'm so grateful Percy. But i didn't say it but just nodded.

"Lets get go-"

"Whats the hurry?" Came a man's voice from the far back of the factory. Then a score of mobsters walked up to us. Their leader, who had spoken earlier, stepped out of their group and paced around Percy.

"Nice woman you have have got Jackson. Mind if I borrow her for a night?" He said pointing at me. Percy moved in front of me and spoke between clenched teeth, "Don't touch her. She is worth a trillion times more than anyone of us here can afford." Really? I was flattered. but my wisdom said I should keep my mouth shut so i did.

"Huh? kid! you are still a kid. Just like you dad. He wanted to save your mom from everything... and you know what happened kid?" The man cruelly taking a step towards us.

"I'm not like my dad. I can save the people i love. All I want to do now is to rip your stupid head out. Your gang leader killed my mom. I'm gonna avenge her for sure. You deserve a painful death." Percy's voice was so cold that it almost froze me over.

"Percy?" I whispered softly.

He turned towards me and smiled sadly at me and said, "Don't worry Chase, these scumbags can't hurt you."

"You dare insult me you... Poseidon's spawn!" The man took a big step towards up Percy took a hurried step back and my back bumped into the wall.

So He was Poseidon's son. Gods! not only he was superlatively rich but was also one of the three trustees' son. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They were Olympus University's trustees and mega rich business men. I looked at the world's second most important personality's heir with a feeling of awe. In front of him my family were like homeless roadside painting sellers. And here i was thinking about my non existant forbidden relationship with a poor farmer. Hell, he turned out to be the emperor.

"Where was it your mom took the bullet again?" Percy's fists balled and his eyes were not visible beneath his messy hair.

Then every thing shattered. The man pointed a gun at his stomach and shouted "Here right? This would teach you a lesson about messing around with my trade." Then he pulled the trigger. My eyes widened as Percy's knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

I was screaming for help but the men were just laughing and blood was spilling out of Percy's mouth and stomach. He had lifted his hand and touched my hair tenderly before saying, "They are so soft A-A-Annabeth.  
His face contorted in agony as the sharp screeching police's siren filled the night and the murderers started to run and panic.

I was scared and crying out of my minds for the first time in my life.

**Guys, I've decided to ask you if I should continue writing further. This is a new kinda story so I really want to know if you like it. Please review or PM me about this. I would continue even if one of you liked it till here. So please give me your opinions and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I had never seen so much blood before in my life. It was horrifying. But Percy was conscious all the time. And I felt responsible for his condition. If only I had not excepted that stupid dare, He would not have been delayed in his purpose. He stood up for me and was shot. What can be worse? It's all because of me. I'm responsible.

A tide of paparazzi washed past me as soon as we entered the hospital. Some spotted me a Athena's heir and started questioning me.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Are you his secret lover?"

"Are your feelings one-sided?"

"Who proposed first?"

These questions were ridicules. So I Just turned around and walked away. The body guards held them off.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard a man's urgent voice, he was talking to the receptionist, "Where is Percy?"

The receptionist didn't look up but when she spoke her voice was filled with irritation but the man was in a hurry so he did not pay much attention to her rude way of speaking.

"Full name please."

"Prince Perseus Emperio Alma Oceanus Jackson." The man recited. Maybe he did notice her rude behaviour and thus recited Percy's full name.

The receptionist looked up at the man and narrowed her eyes as she said,

"And who might you be?"

"I'm his father." Realization hit the receptionist like a thunder bolt as she fumbled,

"I-I am S-So sorry! I'll personally lead you to his ICU your highness."

I just stared at the tall, dark-haired man's retreating back. So this was King of Oceana, Percy's father. Then a split second he turned around and spotted me. I became nervous and quickly looked away, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. His eyes were the same shade as Percy's only a lot more... warmer. Percy's eyes had become dead cold in the factory but I wonder if Poseidon's has ever turned ice cold. I doubted it. He looked like someone who could cry. Then he just smiled at me and walked away.

88888888888888888888

Eight months have passed. My life had become a living hell by then. Firstly Jolene had successfully spread the new of me being a part time prostitute which people still seem to care a lot about. Secondly My happen to be room mate Becca Sanders had moved out the day the news reached her and had moved in with smelly Nelly instead. That was insulting.

Well today was a nice day I suppose because Percy was going to get out of his crutches and We were going to get a third semester break. We have grown a lot more closer since his birthday in august. I still remembered myself, pushing his wheel chair through the sand on the beaches and grumbling about friction. And him saying how the wheels help in reducing friction. He was being utterly stupid but of course what else could he possibly be? After that we have met a couple of times as his dad kept him constantly under observation. "But I at least I had one selfless friends"

"Who ever said I am selfless?" Percy pocked his head through the door and grinned at me. I have kept my self locked up most of the time to escape from the constant stares and gossip about me. I guess it wasn't necessary. Socializing with everyone. My grades were pretty good anyway. And I hadn't realized that I had said the last bit about selfless friends aloud. My head popped up and I stared at him.

"How did you get in here? This is the girl's dorm"

He flashed me his lopsided grin and said, " You know I kinda literally own this place being the trustees son and all and that guard you have downstairs in a woman so she was totally over me and-"

"Go away." I grumbled and fixed my eyes at my sneakers.

"You know what?" Percy asked with a sigh and obviously didn't wait for my answer and answered for himself,"You need to socialize. I don't have a hole team of friends but I know some amazing cousins! With that he pulled me out of my room and led me away by my wrist. It was kind of embarrassing as everyone was staring at us and Jolene was literally shooting daggers at me.

"Look! who is out for her part-time job!" She mused. And my shoulders slacked.

"Annabeth" Percy spoke up with a serious expression as he felt my self esteem weakening.

"What?" I asked weakly.

"Did you hear a bitch barking?" Everyone gasped and looked at him as Jolene's smile fell.

"You know what?" He said even louder, "You should not pay attention to stray rad side bitches."

My lips turned up a bit. Thanks Percy, This wont solve the rumors and Jolene would surely do a pay back stunt but at least it felt good to see her fantasies about Percy crumble for even a second.

He pulled towards the school gardens, The royal parts which was off limits for normal students, well Mr. trustee's son is pulling his straws.

Then he suddenly stopped in front of a bunch of people and bumped into him.

"Percy I thought you were never going to come!" A girl with sky blue eyes and small choppy black hair looked at Percy irritably. She was dressed in gothic style which really suited her.

"C'mon sis he was busy" said another boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was looking extremely cute in his night blue jeans and white T-shirt.

"Like hell he was. We decided to meet here ages ago!" Said another guy with olive skin black eyes and black hair and well... His clothes were pretty much black too.

"Now now he just recovered!" Said another girl, she looked older than the rest wait! Isn't she the P.E. teacher? She looked like the guy in black earlier only taller and older. She was almost of Percy's age.

"Hey aren't you Annabeth Chase the one who-"

"Yes and no." I interjected the girl with coffee brown skin and dark brown hair and large golden eyes.

They were all beautiful in an imperial kind of way like some sort of prince and princess and surprisingly Percy fit right with them even with his baggy black jeans and a light blue T-shirt too large for him (still had bandages).

"Guys this is my new lonely friend Annabeth! So be nice."

"They all looked at her with interest."

"Hi" I said weakly without making eye contact with anyone of them.

"Annabeth" the gothic girl spoke up "I'm Thalia! Mind if I move in with you? Jolene is going to give me a migraine soon and trust me when I say I don't have migraines" she finished with a hirific look.

I don't know why but I smiled at her and said, "Sure!"

"Cool now you would stop complaining about Jolene at least. Hey I'm Jason by the way, Jason Grace. Nice to meet you." He said with a small smile.

"Same here." I found my self saying that before I knew it.

"Sorry for what my sister said there she can be kind of blunt at times but she is a nice person. But the way I'm Bianca Di Angelo I am your-"

"P.E. teacher I know, You are awesome on tracks!" She blushed a little and before she couls speak up the girl with golden eyes spoke up.

"Yeah my big sister is right. Sorry for that. Don't hate me tough. I'm Hazel Levesque Di Angelo."

"No probs!" I spoke in a cheery tone in months.

"Well that leaves only me I guess." said the guy in black, "I'm Nico Di Anjelo. Welcome to the royal club!"

"The- the royal club. Percy when you said cousins did you mean-" He moved over to stand there with his elbow propped over on Bianca's shoulder and said.

"The Di Angelos are sons and daughters of Hades and the Graces are of the one and only might Zeus." Thalia was going to jab Percy's stomach but stooped after remembering that he was still healing over there.

"So Annabeth Athena Chase I, the only son of Poseidon, Prince Perseus Emperio Alma Oceanus Jackson, legally invite you to the Royal club!" he just winced at his full name a little and said, "Saying that is a tradition so c'mon let's feast on the finest gelato's of the world!" He said while raising his million dollar mobile.

Gosh am i stuck with these bunch of super rich cousins? Well gladly!

**Tell me what you guys think about the Royal club? It's kind of a random idea. But I hope you guys like it. Let's cheer Annabeth up! **

**Annabeth: Gosh Aster (short for Astarate)! Shut up!**

**Percy: Did you say something?**

**Annabeth: Is their any cure for idiocy? **

**Me(Aster): LOL!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So Annabeth you actually like Percy?"

I sprayed all my mint tea on the wall on that totally outragious comment made by my new roomie Thalia.

"W..whatever gives you that idea?" gosh why did i sttutter?

"Well you said that he is really sweet and you just love his messy black hair and wish if you could actually get chance to run your fingers through them and-"

"When?"

"Yesterday at the royal club party of course!"

oh I guess you guys should know what happened

**THE** **PARTY**

it was already past mid night but the bunch of us were partying like the world was going to end today.

"Annabeth!" Percy sighed "I can't believe you had so many pegs."

i giggled stupidly and put my arms around his neck and giggled again as he stiffened against my arms.

"Peerccy! It is okaayyyeee i am totally in control offf myselfff."

"Sure she is Perce so am I" a totally drunk and wasted Jason said between giggles.

"Grace!" Percy pulled me away from where i had been standing as Jason stumbled over and was about to hit the ground when the brown choppy shoulder length haired bartender with kaleidoscopic eyes gripped him by his shoulder and steadied him.

"Jeez! Thanks Piper you would be officially joining the club for saving an important member!" Jason sang as Piper just rolled her eyes. Honestly her parents were super models i really didn't understand the need of her working here.

"Thalia take your brother away!" Percy screened at a rather drunk Thalia who just started at him and he signed. Then suddenly his eyes widened as he realised the position in which we were standing, my arms around his neck and his palms resting on my hips. His eyes were well above me as he was so tall. So i raised on my tip toes to get a better look at those sea green orbs. They were huge with surprise and their soberness made me giggle a little more and lift my self up a bit more, rough my head was not on the same level as his, our lips were inches apart. His breathing got slower as he started to lean down.

a screeching sound stopped him as we all were staring a Nico throwing a tantrum about Hazel taking his hard earned drink.

Percy sighed and said "let us get out of here" and pulled me out of the club building and into the members only royal club garden which was isolated right now. He suddenly dropped my hand and clutched at his shot wound and my eyes became all big and wattery. So embarrassing!

he just looked at me and smiled charmingly that made me do the most stupid thing ever.

"hey Percy you wanna know why i love marine bio?" Poor Percy nodded excitedly, thinking i was seriously considering talking about his fav subject.

"You" his eyes widened even more than before if possible as he opened his mouth to speak and I interrupted him

"You really pissed me off the day we first met and you fell in the pool. Then in the class but you know what i liked every time you teased me and you know what pathetic reason i give myself each time when i come close to considering my feelings for you? That we are ten years apart. Silly right. But i have always thought you were cute and when you stood in front if me and took the gun shot my heart-felt so-so heavy I cannot explain but I realised that I really liked you and maybe even love-"

I was broken off mid sentence as Percy came over to me and leaned so that our foreheads touched and I smiled at him.

"im glad you are drunk chase as I'm going to say this to just let it out of my system. I love you too. Glad you will probably forget about it."

I was going to say something stupid when Percy gently leaned and kissed me. When our lips met it was like electricity running through my veins, sharp and sweet, hot and cold at the same time. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me but I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to pull away first, instead I deepened the kiss. I parted my lips and let his tongue slid into my mouth and his parted his for mine. As our kiss got more hot and intense he pushed me on the nearby bench and layed me down while still kissing me. I wound my right leg around his west while clutching his messy hair and pulled him closer as his lips trailed down my down from my lips to my jaws to my neck to my collar-bone. I was feeling all dizzy and happy but then he sprang back away from me and stood a good two feet away from me and said

" oh my- im so sorry Annabeth i-"

"why did you stop? You don't really like me do you? " I said as hot angry tears dwelled near my eyes, "even tough you said you love me too why did you stop?"

"you don't really mean that Annabeth. You are just drunk. Now go to sleep." he said that while stroking my hair and as if on que i fell asleep. I dreamed about holding a certain green-eyed boy's hand. 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I concentrated really hard but couldn't remember a thing after i got drunk. I hope i hadn't been a pain in the neck for Percy and-

Percy. His name suddenly brought tightened my chest. Did something happen between us yesterday?


	8. Chapter 8

Next class was Marine bio and I hadn't seen Percy all day. I don't know why but it certainly did bother me. I hope his stitches didn't open up or something. I just shook my head and entered the class room. Everything was just the same only the other students now envied me for making it to the royal club. What did Jolene say to her side kicks? Oh yes- 'All the hot girls and boys of the school get in their. It's dominated by those hotty cousins. I wonder how that whore manage to get in there.' Well she was definitely to make my life more miserable when a group of really pretty three girls disagreed with her. The one who spoke first was Piper, she was trying really hard not to stand out but when she started speaking everyone was almost compelled to listen to her and agree with her. so the conversation went like this.

PIPER: No Joe! I have met Annabeth and she is really awesome. I think she is a perfect member for that club."

JOLENE: Oh Piper, you should stay away from whores like her! I am sure auntie would not like her.

A slim pale girl with long straight cinnamon hair and dark almond eyes spoke up next. She was almost as tall as Piper who was an inch or two shorter than me and gods she looked so pretty. Wait I know her! That's Calypso Ogygia. She had won the début of some music award for a song last year. WOW!

CALYPSO: I don't think so Joe. I really want to friends with her. She seems nice compared to... some people.

JOLENE(ignoring 'some people' comment): She is a bitch. You guys know she went to the prostitute district! I am sure she wasn't there for sight-seeing.

The third girl with straight chestnut hair, and cat-like green eyes spoke up next. Her hair was touching her back mid way and her skin was tanned and boy was she pretty! I guess her nick name is Kat for her eyes... oh yes her name is Karen Madrid. Lets's jut call her Kat, she looks really practical tough.

KAT: I heard you set her up.

JOLENE: What! You insolent poor scholarship girl-

CALYPSO: That's enough Joe! We weren't sure about it at first but now we are sure that you are the one at fault.

PIPER: You set her up.

That did it. With Piper's mesmerizing voice stating the fact all the other girls gathered their started to murmur abot how low and cheap Jolene was. I had fun seeing her fume out of there.

**KAREN**

The day was uneventful but that was until I ran into the so-called hottest and youngest teacher, Perseus Jackson. It was mostly his fault to practically run out like thunder from his class room but I had to maintain my reputation of a perfect student. I was here on scholarship after all.

"Sorry Sir."

"Please! I sound like an old geezer when anybody calls me sir."

"Sorry Mr. Jackson."

"Call me Percy duh!"

"Sorry Percy."

"Cut the sorry out!"

Okay maybe he had hit his head somewhere too hard. Was he being nice to poor kid? Only Piper and Calypso were nice to me. We three shared a single room cause of odd numbers. Annabeth Chase was pretty cool too. But she had looked so distracted in the morning when I had said Hi and she had said 'I don't know go left'. I just stared Percy down with narrowed eyes and he cringed and said, "You know you cat like eyes are scary that way."

"Sorry"

"Do you say something else than just sorry? I mean... Lets see... What's your name?"

"Karen Madrid. Kat"

"So you don't talk much do you?" he said with a cocky smile and I blushed immediately. I didn't really feel comfortable about talking my social skills.

"Oh so are you... friends with Annabeth?"

"yes"

"so I have a friend has some girl problem. So could you help him out?"

I thought for a moment and nodded.

"So here is the thing, he is a-a tutor and has fallen in love with a girl who is his student and also ten years below him. He thinks she might like him too. What should he do?"

I smiled a little. So the hot marine bio teacher has fallen for a college girl?

"I guess the age is just a distraction. He should take the first step if he is sure that she also likes is going to take her."

his eyes lit up and he was about to go but then he handed me a folded paper saying his cousin had asked to deliver it to her and then he was gone.

the note madee me smile-

_welocome __to royal club Kat _

By Nico Di Anjelo


	9. Chapter 9

I was walking all over the campus and stopped in front of the fateful swimming pool. A smile creeped up my lips when i recalled how Percy had tumbled down in the water. Gods he can be really annoying. My cell phone buzzed indicating a message from mom.

_Happy 18th Birthday dear Annabeth! We are looking forward to your college graduation!_

I sighed, knowing that this message was probably from her P.A. as she had referred to me as dear. She wouldn't remember my birthday anyway. No body ever does. I had fun wheeling Percy around the beach during his birthday while he was busy complaining the lack of privacy of nurses towards their patients. Oh yes a nurse in her fifties had tried to convince the Prince of Oceana aka Percy to marry her. That was priceless because he was trying to get me off his wheelchair handle and was asking me to get a life, but as soon as that particular nurse entered, wheeling him around became my soul purpose of living.

"Annabeth you know what happened?" a super exited Thalia literally ran up to me.

"What ?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Percy and Bianca but mostly Percy is throwing this huge end of term party tonight for all the students and all kinds of monarchs have also been invited but I guess that is only because Bianca has a crush on Prince Nigel, you know." she said while texting someone wildly.

"Don't you cousins belong to royal lines too?" I asked trying to sound interested in the party.

"The top three actually. But I'm not a descendant. If you ask me to put the descendants in decreasing order of their power then I would say- Jason, Percy, Nico." All the other ones come after them, you are also there in top twelve."

I winced a little. My mom had never made me feel like a rich spoiled princess even tough I knew we were kind of a big deal. I think I'm grateful to her for this as I so don't want to end up like Jolene in any life time._  
_

"You know Luke is also coming as a prince and I kinda sorta like him." She blushed a little (Wow! she can blush) while showing me a picture of a tall guy with sandy blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He had a scar on cheek but still he looked really really dreamy hmm...

"How old is he?" I asked Thalia curiously.

"I guess six months older than Percy" She said with crease in her fore head.

"Don't you think he is... old?" I said while shrugging a bit. Gods if Thals is sure about this guy then I will really forget the age issue and except that I like Percy.

Wait what? I l-l-like Percy?

As soon as I had that epiphany a set of words and pictures pierced their way into my head. words like _GLAD YOU WOULD FORGET, SORRY _and something else but it was only and incomprehensible echo. Like the coverage of my brain's audio recording had gone bad at that precise moment. But the Video was still good and working crystal clearly. I saw Percy saying that he wanted me to forget it... forget what? Then he crashed his lips on mine and pushed me down on a bench then he sprang away and said- said he was sorry. At that moment I had wanted to scream at him that I love he and that I thought he loved me too so why did he spring away from me. Then he said something like '_You are drunk' _and-

My ringing phone brought me out of my day dream. I looked at it and saw Jason's name flashing on it. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hey Jase what's up?" I greeted him in a monotone.

"Wow Annabeth you sound pissed. By the way meet me beside the Vintage mall down the CollerBow street in an hour."

"Why?"

"What do you mean by why? We need to shop for tonight's party of course! Hurry up"

"But why do you want me to-"

He had already hung up. By the time I was in my mini limo on my way down the CollerBow street only one thought was swilling in my head- _Percy am I only a time pass or something like that for you?_

_888888888888888888_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How do I look?" Jason was looking totally stunning in his purple button down and dark grey bottoms and suit with a dark grey tie of course. He was directly going to his date aka Piper after shopping.

"I can't believe you dragged me up here." I said in a mourning tome.

"C'mon I you know I can't let Piper freak out on her first date and Thalia is not so girly and next to her you are my best girly friend!" He tried to smile but evntually winced when he saw my 'seriously dude' expression.

"Here try this on"

"I don't really-"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!"

I emerged out of the trial room in a cute designer grey gown. It was hugging my figure perfectly and was highlighting my curves a little too perfectly and it was sleeveless cocktail dress. It was mostly plain except for a white lacy belt which ended up as a rose on the left corner of the waist line. Jason said If I let my hair loose I would look like an angel with princess curls.

We still had a bit of time left till Jason had promised to arrive at Piper's door steps so we settled down for a cup of coffee in the near by star bucks.

"So... Piper is your first girl friend?" I tried to hold a small talk with him as he was about to hyper ventilate with nervousness.

"No I had had just one before her... Reyna. She was a nice person but..."

"But what?"

"After we broke up she was devastated and she and a drunk Percy you know...'' He saw the crestfallen look on my face and continued hurriedly, "Percy was really different at that time when his mom had passed away. He really got intoxicated easily... stuff like sleeping with Reyna... happened." He ended nervously. I supressed my urge to say 'He still is.' but figured I should ask about this Reyna person more.

"So is she coming tonight? you know Reyna." I made a show like I really didn't care.

"Her mom belongs to a princely family but she has not been invited. I guess Percy really hates his past." Jason said in Percy's defence.

Oh he still follows his past! I thought that a bit sarcastically.

"Anyway we should be going I also have to introduce Leo and Princely friend of mine to Calypso. He just loves her voice."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was standing outside the steps of the main auditorium and could hear the party in full blast inside busy planning all the ways in which I could throttle Percy.

I stepped inside the doors and like those scenes in old romantic move scenes.

Sofi De La Torre's 'recognize me' was playing in the background while right in frond of me on the bottom most step of the auditorium with messy black hair and sparkling sea-green eyes, in his baby blue polo shirt beneath a black dress coat and bottoms, Percy Jackson was smiling at me with his stupid head phones on his ears.

And them like the bad reception from memory had cleared all at once I heard his sound saying those four words that I had always wanted him to sayplay back from that night when I had got super drank and everything became a lot more beautiful and those words were-

_I Love You Too._


	10. Chapter 10

I was standing there like a dumb person staring ant him. He was leaning against the staircase railing, eyes closed nodding his head slightly to the music which was probably playing in his head phone. A bunch of girls went up to him and said stupid seductive things but he just ignored them or couldn't hear them. Well what ever the case but after what felt like eternity the girls made their way towards someone else and I finally was able to see Percy standing alone. I walked up to him and his lips stretched in a huge happy grin as he said, "Hey Annabeth what's up?"

And before I could stop myself I blurted out, "The roof and who is Reyna?"

The surprised look on his face was priceless ans his eyes suddenly flew open and he literally snatched his head phone out of his ears, leaving his hair messy and hard not to touch.

"W-Who told you about her?" He asked me in a hushed voice.

"Jason." I said while maintaining a poker face as it was fun to watch him panic like that.

"I-I was a little d-drunk and she was all sad and honestly I kind of..." He gained this sad look and he stopped which made me regret trying to bully him so I tried to mend, "Percy I didn't mean to-"

"No It's okay... I want to show you something. Would you come with me?" He stretched his had out to me and waited. I finally put my hand in his and let his fingers intervene with mine. A warm electric current flooded through my system and I felt this immense need to tell him right then and there that I love him but I let him drag me to his car and spoke up only when the engine started.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a slow voice.

He gave me one of his sad smiles which somehow managed to sadden even me and said, "Don't worry Chase it's a decent place."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, according to Percy Jackson bringing a recently turned adult girl to a grave yard, even if it is a royal one, is pretty decent. Well we walked up to the rows of graves hand in hand in perfect comfortable silence until we reached a tomb stone which read _Sally Emperio Alma Oceanus Jackson a wife and a mother. _

It had many more things inscribed on it but reading those few words were enough for me to understands that this is Percy's mom's grave.

Percy turned towards me so that we were facing each other and took my hands in his. His sea-green eyes staring unblinkingly into my grey ones as he said

"You know why I did that back then. Because My Mom was the only person I cared about back then. And when she died I- I started hating people even strangers actually I started hating everyone." He laughed bitterly and continued "When ever I saw a girl or even an older women even when I was drunk I felt so angry. For every women I saw I used to think why my mom? Why my best person in the world? And I used to make them believe that I was in love with them and then after a one night stand I used to toss them aside. Until I met this woman who was twenty years above me, I know you think how cheap I sound but just listen" He had noticed how firm my grip had become on his hands as he continued, "This woman was a fanatic, she tried to kill me in my sleep and after that I felt like my Mom wanted me to stop this silliness of hurting each girl I came across. I stopped but I still hated them immensely until a certain someone made me fall in a swimming pool. You know why I had walked away so fast back then? Because I was confused as you are the only girl whom I didn't want to hate from the very first sight."

My eyes were threatening to tear up but I was holding my emotions back. Then his grip on my hands slackened and he took a step back. The moment his hands had slipped of mine I was feeling alone and low. A part of me was waiting for him to betray me too but the other part which was the bigger part understood and just waited for him to finish his tale.

"And now I love you Annabeth. I realized it that night in the abandoned factory as I knew back then that all they wanted to do was shoot you but I couldn't let that happen again. I couldn't lose you too. But... but I am not qualified to have you at all. Just not because I'm ten years over you but..."

He looked up at me with a big super sad smile and a glimmer of tear in his eyes and said, "As you deserve the best."

It was my turn now. As I had had enough. I strode up to him and slapped him hard across his face. He didn't look surprised at all It was like he was expecting me to do this. I knew at that moment that he thought I was going to walk out of his life and leave him alone in front of his mom's grave but of course I wouldn't because I have to say this,

"How can you decide who ever is the best for me all on your own without the slightest consent from my side?" This surprised him, "I have been so stupidly thinking that everything that had happened on that night when I was drunk was you playing around with me. But that was until I remembered what you had said to me and day before yesterday I was scanning the whole college for you but you were hiding under a rock I suppose" , He gulped, "And I know that you are not the best or the perfect person for a boyfriend in the universe but I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!", I standing almost on top of him with and breathing heavily while glaring at him. He had the audacity to laugh.

"Happy Birthday Annabeth." He leaned down while putting oh his head phones and clicking a song and putting a hand on my waist and taking my other hand and swinging me to the right. He wanted to dance in a graveyard! Wouldn't it be mocking the dead? Also without music, well I guess I'm the only one without music. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder but as I had no idea what the beat was I took a step forward and he took a step forward too in the same time and I graciously stepped on his foot.

"Ow! He winced pulling his headphone down his neck. Them his eyes widened as he caught me blushing at our current position. My chest was practically pressed against his. He looked at that and them back into my eyes and then slowly leaned down and kissed me gently on my lips. It was the best birthday present I have ever had and I kissed him back. As much as I had longed for this kiss to be something more but Percy clearly thought that he needed to be slow with the only other woman besides his mother he actually loved. So he parted first and disengaged the wire connecting his head phone to his Apple5s black and and lets the beautiful notes of violin fill the silent sad grave yard as we took out positions again. At each turn I laughed as I clearly was a better dancer than him even tough he was brought up like a prince,

"I skipped most of the classes Chase!" He said as his hand iron gripped my hand again while swilling me.

"At least you noticed both partners need to hear the music for dancing in it." He just blushed a little and rolled his eyes.

And we slow danced under the perfect moonlight in our own little birthday party.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day was supposed to be a bliss. I was finally dating Percy and he had kissed me back then too. The feel of his salty lips against mine were still lingering against mine as I sat up with the sun streaming inside my hostel and absent-mindedly touched my lips and smiled. That's when Thalia urgently walked up to me and sat down in front of me. She looked really nervous.

"Hey Thals how was the party?" I tried to lighten her mood

"You kissed Percy?" She asked out of blue and I stared at her.

"The pictures are all over the intranet of the college."

Them she pulled out her tab and showed me a photoshoped version of mine and Percy's last night's innocent kiss. Well I should rather say that only my clothes were photoshoped to not exist, Percy was looking quite the same. Hot angry tears rolled up in my eyes as I read the headings,

**ANNABETH CHASE THE SLUT CAUGHT RED HANDED!**

_- Jolene Thinker_

I ran out of my hostel room, as it was Sunday everyone had a little too much extra time to indulge and gossip. As I ran and ran I heard whispers like slut, bitch, poor Percy, etc. I ran harder and harder. I didn't know where I was going as my view was obstructed by my tears and my hair but then I tripped and fell and heard a cracking sound. I tried to get up but my right ankle hurt too much. I cried out in pain and tried to stand up again but I landed on my stomach facing the ground.

"Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice yell my name and apparently run up to me.

Percy's soft, long fingers touched my right ankle gently and he said, "Chase you idiot! You have now broken your ankle!" He scooped me up bridal style and headed for the nurse's office.

"I just want to find Jolene that bitch and give her a piece of my mind! How could that bitch do such a thing to my treasured moment?"

"Calm down Annabeth!"

"I can't!"

He laid me down on the nurses bed. The nurse hurried over and examined my ankle and said that it was just a sprain and tied a crape bandage around my ankle. I was half leaning over Percy and walking back to the girls' dorm while every single person we were crossing were pointing at me in disgust. That just made me glare at them.

When I reached the dorm nearly completely hovering over Percy, Thalia ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"You idiot! I was so afraid as to where you have gone! I couldn't even slap Jolene's fat cheek when I saw her in the corridor with her pets."

"It's good you didn't dear cousin." Percy said rather calmly, "I know just the right way to unmask her in mass public in her own way."

Percy then fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed someone.

"Hey Frank this is Percy. I promise you a date with Hazel if you could use your father's sources and hijack all satellite connections at precisely..." He went on checking his phone and giving Jason instructions for something. I was bone tired so I asked Thalia to help me up to my room after bidding Percy goodbye.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At some point in the evening Piper along with Calypso and Kat woke me up. Thalia had her laptop ready and after a moment the screen became completely blank and then it blink to show the inside of a room. It was a bed room and two people were sitting on the bed. The boy had a mess of black hair and mischievous sea-green eyes. He was wearing a black jeans and a washed out light grey button down. He had a head set round his neck. The girl beside him aka Percy was Jolene who was stripping and Percy was watching her with an amused expression with an eye brow raised. Hot white anger flooded inside me but then I remembered Percy saying something about hijacking satellites or something. Interesting.

"Why are you stripping?" Percy asked innocently while I rolled my eyes.

"Well I am not stupid. Finally I get to enter your bed room and I have been dying to do _the_ thing with a hotty like you! Oh I'll leave my petticoat and shorts and under wear for you to take off. Are you not going to strip or do you want me to do it for you." With that she advanced towards Percy to unbutton him but he caught her wrists and stood up and said with a slight laugh which was so damn charming by any girl's standards.

"What's the rush? But you know Annabeth would be really sad. I wonder if she is crying for crossing paths with you." I know no one else had noticed but I had noticed this tightness in his voice and a flash of anger in his otherwise seductive eyes. A little smile crept up to my lips and I mentally said 'I love you so much' to Percy a million times.

"That worthless girl? Thanks to my fake images everyone thinks she is a poor slut! I am sorry if you got in trouble with the authorities. But I had to do it. That bitch thought that she was so much more better than me just because you had apparently paid attention to that pathetic virgin. Just had to show her her place. At my feet which is." She stepped closer to him and yet closer and stuck up her stupid body against his.

"So you are saying that you did that just to put her off that Annabeth had nothing to do with it?" Percy sounded a bit surprised. Wow he should be the drama club Teacher.

"You know that right? Oh if you mean the incident about the pros colony then yes. I was behind that too. Sorry you had to take that bullet." She rubbed her palm over the spot opposite to his shot point. Stupid.

"And you like to... hook up with every handsome guy you come across don't you? Any particular dark reason for that?" Oh he was being sweet to her in his own way. He was thinking about all the things he did in past and had guessed that maybe Jolene was suffering just like he had suffered after his mom had died.

I smiled a little and thought about how wrong he was about her. She was just spoiled and didn't deserve his sympathy. I could tell that just by looking at them.

"What? A dark past? None! I have had everything I have ever wanted and I wanted you but oh my you were so hard to get but I like challenges you know." She tried to kiss him, you could even see her tongue out but Percy released her wrist and took a step back and said," Hey Annabeth! I hope you pay your respects to my awesome headphones as even tough you drowned them, they helped you a lot. Jolene you have just been broadcasted live across the globe or a very large portion of it I think." The look on Jolene's face was priceless as she started to get dressed and then kind of ran out of the door while swearing incoherently.

"Don't close off yet Frank! I want to say that Annabeth I love you! would you mind meeting me in the students garden in a... minute? Close off already Frank!"

My cheeks were red, but I got up and made Kat drag me to the park where the whole college and even some paparazzi(Gods they have some speed!) were surrounding an open stretch of grass were Percy was standing patiently and answering some random questions like-

Reporter : Prince Perseus Is Ms. Annabeth Athena Chase you girlfriend?

Percy: Yeah! Finally she is. It's been really hard to impress her tough. (God he can boast!)

Reporter: Is she your secret lover?

Percy: Well you know about her.

Reporter: Are your feelings one sided?

Percy: I hope not. I think they aren't.

Reporter: Who proposed first?

Percy: Neither of us. It just clicked in.

Well at least now they have got the answers to their stupid questions which they had asked earlier in the hospital.

Percy spotted me and ran up to me with a huge goofy grin and said, "Hey Chase there is something I want to ask you. Don't speak yet. I know this is gonna sound cheesy and all but I really want you to be mine not just as a girlfriend who everyone else would think is silly and middle-schoolish and would think that we are going to break up tomorrow or something so..."

He knelt down on one knee in front of me in typical prince style and conjured an open ring box with a diamond ring inside it. It was a simple ring with platinum body and a single little diamond shining on it.

"I'm not asking you to marry me today or something but I really want you to be my- my fiancé. This is my mom's ring. It just belongs to you as now you are the most important person to me in the world."

He was looking at me with his eyes shining bright with a lot of hope with fear of rejection mixed in them. I toyed with him a little. said ums and ahems and then finally when I thought he really going to stand up and apologize I gave my left hand to him and said, "Only if you kiss me properly."  
He smiled his goofy smile again and slipped the ring in my ring finger and kissed me.

I kissed him back and everyone clapped and cheered. We pulled back back, not before i gave him a kiss on his cheek, blushing furiously. The royal club was running towards us shouting something, But we were busy holding hands and prying our eyes from all the camera flashes.

Somewhere on the other side of the world an owner of word's biggest architecture company i.e. Athena and the King of Oceana aka Poseidon were having a heated arguments about whether her daughter deserved his son and vice versa.


	11. Epilogue

**Third Person's POV**

Annabeth Chase was checking herself out in front of the designer full body mirror. Of course, everything in the royal palace of Oceana was designer. Sometimes Annabeth thought that the sub atomic particles from which this things were made were also designer. Anyway, Now that she was twenty-one and had just finished her integrated course in the Olympus University, she had been rushed to get married to her one true love Prince Perseus Emperio Alma Oceanus Jackson or Percy as everyone referred to him as. All though he was ten years older than her, he looked like he was about twenty-three or twenty-four. That's something he had inherited from his mother as per Poseidon his father. Annabeth had not believed him first but then she had seen a picture of Sally Jackson which was taken a few days before she was murdered. She had appeared to be about thirty when actually her age had been forty-nine. Annabeth had just shrugged and let the matter go, knowing that probably in a few years people would think that _she_ is older than Percy.

Anyway, right now Annabeth was having a nervous fit. She was studying her perfect white flowy gowns which had a long, floor sweeping lace covering, with tribal art delicately painted on it with white almost transparent paint, attached from the west which was in a 'V' cut. The top of the gown was straples and revealed only a little fraction of her cleavage which, according to Piper, is pretty decent. Annabeth's veil was down, It was a beautiful translucent net cloth with flowers inscribed at its borders and the part of the veil behind the silver tiara was sweeping the ground too. Annabeth had put on simple silver high-heeled sandals but thought it was still unnecessary as the gown covered it all. All in all she was stuck in a gorgeous wedding dress. She waited patiently inside while her mother, Athena, was busy arguing about what kind of bouquet she is supposed to hold while walking down the aisle (arguing) with Poseidon. After what felt like eternity Frederick Chase, her father, came in with a bouquet of red and white roses and handed it over to Annabeth while extending his arm for her to interlock her arm in turn. _This is it. _That was the only thing Annabeth could think of even at that moment. Slowly her father led her to the banquet hall of the great palace and as the door opened Annabeth forgot to breath.

She stared all around the room while taking long, elegant, well-practiced strides and finally her grey eyes landed on a pair of startling sea-green eyes. The boy was in a midnight- blue jacket and black trousers. Well his groom dress had all the golden chains and stars and flags and what nots like any prince would have on his wedding suit. But however high and mighty he was looking, his lopsided, sly grin was making him look like an eighteen year old mischievous boy. Gods he is looking so young! Annabeth suddenly became self-conscious and almost decided to run back to her dressing room to check her make up. But there was no turning back as everyone was looking and her and Percy was trying to say something to her, what is it now? Oh he mouthed _Breath!. _And Annabeth suddenly realised that she had held back her breath all this time now that she was climbing her steps to the alter to face Percy she took two long breaths to calm her self down. Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Calypso and kat, her flower girls, were showing thumps up signs to her, which made her smile and less nervous. She had only agreed to get married so fast because Poseidon, even though he liked her a lot, was going crazy about his son inheriting Oceana without a queen and was arranging his marriage with Jolene Thinker, a social bitch who had made her way out of the cyber jail by paying a huge fine. Athena nad Poseidon Don't get along so well but they were at their best behaviour that day, i.e. they were only glaring at each other.

Now Annabeth was facing her fiancé or her soon to be husband. They smiled at each other while the priest said the different vows and they chanted I will in unison. Actually they had been officially married a couple of hours ago at the local court but this was formality. and then the priest said. "Now you may kiss the bride."

And instead of Percy leaning in to kiss her, Annabeth rose on her tip-toes and pulled him down to her to kiss him passionately, After all it had been a week and a half since she had last kissed him properly on lips and it was too much for her to take. But soon he leaned in to deepen the kiss a bit and they kissed once, twice, thrice and the hall burst in applause as now Annabeth was officially Annabeth Chase Perseus Emperio Alma Oceanus Jackson, Newly coroneted king Percy's wife, the queen of Oceana.


	12. New story

**Author's Note**

**Please check my new story 'Dead in love with life' out. It's about vampires tough. Also tell me if it is good or crappy. **

**- Astarate **


End file.
